


got a taste for the cherry (I just need to take a bite)

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: She isn't sure why she goes for it. Robin never cared for Nancy Wheeler - she always thought Wheeler was a stuck-up priss, and even after that 'all the right moves' scandal and Steve telling her she was wrong about Nancy and getting a glimpse of a whole new side to Nancy Wheeler that night of the interrogation, Robin still wasn't sure why Steve and Jonathan Byers were so far up Wheeler's ass.





	got a taste for the cherry (I just need to take a bite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: "surprised kiss"
> 
> My first Stranger Things fic, feedback appreciated. :)

* * *

She isn't sure why she goes for it. Robin never cared for Nancy Wheeler - she always thought Wheeler was a stuck-up priss, and even after that 'all the right moves' scandal and Steve telling her she was wrong about Nancy and getting a glimpse of a whole new side to Nancy Wheeler that night of the interrogation, Robin still wasn't sure why Steve and Jonathan Byers were so far up Wheeler's ass.

Okay, yeah, she's pretty. Like, really pretty, with striking eyes and great hair and a cute mouth that Robin tortures herself with mental images of Steve kissing the corner of - she isn't sure why that's what she focuses on, instead of the very real memories of them sucking face, but there's something about the idea of kissing the corner of Nancy's mouth that Robin gets hung up on, so that's what she visualizes in her head. And yeah, Wheeler gets super passionate and stubborn and that's something Robin can respect, and okay, maybe it is kind of hot, but still. Nancy's just another pretty girl, and Hawkins might be a small town but there are still plenty of hot babes around, it's not like she's the hottest of the hot, and looks aren't everything.

But then Robin found out that night with the Russians and the Mindflayer and all that other craziness that Nancy has way more than looks on her side. Robin was pretty surprised to find out Wheeler could be a badass.

Even then, though, she still didn't get it. Doesn't get it. Doesn't. Present tense.

Okay, maybe she's macking on Nancy Wheeler right now, at this dumb summer party, outside in the shade where nobody else can see them, while they wait for Steve and Jonathan to bring them refills - but that doesn't mean she's into Nancy or anything. She's a tipsy, desperate lesbian who just blurted it out to Wheeler when asked how things were going with Steve, and then Wheeler had to go and say something dumb and fast and guilty like 'oh well that's cool' and 'I've wondered sometimes about kissing girls' and maybe Wheeler is a little tipsy too, since she actually said that, and then Robin just sort of, acted.

So they're kissing.

And it's nice.

And after the wet and sloppy one that tastes of saliva and fruity alcohol, Robin can't help herself, she presses her lips to the corner of Nancy's mouth, and it's just as cute and sappy sweet and fluttery butterflies in her stomach kind feeling as she's always imagined. She giggles, thankful that she's tomato red from the sun already cause it hides how much she's gotta be blushing right now - and then Nancy giggles too, and it's adorable and maybe a little sexy, maybe Robin can admit that, and she does it again.

"Ahem."

Robin jumps back as if electrocuted, while Nancy just stays exactly where she is - Robin assumes she's either too tipsy to care they were caught, or she's frozen in fear. Robin is leaning towards the latter, cause she's so used to the latter, and why would Nancy Wheeler be any different?

Steve is just staring, slack-jawed - and Robin feels a little guilty making out with his ex after turning him down, even if it's been a year, and he swears he's so over it, at least they can talk hot chicks together, and she can give him advice, or he can be her wingman - while Jonathan is just shaking his head, his mouth twisted up in an obvious attempt not to smile, like this is some joke to him, and Robin wonders briefly if she's been played.

"What? I don't judge you guys when you make out," Nancy says with this defensive air of indifference, just dropping that bombshell like it's totally common knowledge and not some big, huge secret that Steve has been hiding from her, and now Robin is sure she's been played, but she doesn't know by whom or how exactly.

"Uh, yeah, but I thought we agreed I was going to be the one that told Robin about that and asked if she was interested in dating you while you date us and we date each other," Steve replies, sounding a little hurt and flustered, and Robin hopes that it's because of the way she's glaring at him, arms folded, her sunburned face schooled into a very uncomfortable scowl. He looks at her - and yeah, oh yeah, he knows he's screwed up, good - and pleads, "Robin, it's a recent development, I swear."

"You three," she says, gesturing a little more wildly than she meant to - but hey, she's pretty tipsy and about to get a lot tipsier - "Owe me an explanation. Now."

And that's the story of how Robin Buckley wound up dating Nancy freaking Wheeler who was also involved with Jonathan Byers and Steve Harrington, who were also dating each other, while she and Steve were total platonic soul mates, as he would drunkenly opine many, many times to them all and many random strangers if they were around. Honestly, it was kind of amazing.

(Also Robin kind of wants to tell Tommy that Nancy really does know all the right moves, and he's just jealous she won't use them on him, but she resists and settles for smiling smugly any time they cross paths.)

* * *


End file.
